bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibrow
BZPower Career December, 2008 Ibrow joins BZPower under the display name "007lewa". Janurary, 2009 Ibrow begins writing the original "Vultraz's Diner", which is slightly popular. February, 2009 Ibrow begins writing his second comedy, "Matoran Diaries". "Vultraz's Diner" gains in popularity. March, 2009 In the March 2009 Dataclysm, both "Vultraz's Diner" and "Matoran Diaries" are deleted. Ibrow plans not to continue both of them for a time. Ibrow switches his display name from "007lewa" to "ibrow". April, 2009 Ibrow revives "Vultraz's Diner". Ibrow begins an unsuccessful foray into the "Ask" comedy genre with "Ask Vezon". Ibrow revives "Matoran Diaries". May, 2009 A member by the name of Mrepic tells Ibrow of The BZPower Challenge 2. Ibrow narrowly beats Toa Zehvor MT to the final spot in The BZPower Challenge 2. Ibrow climbs high in points early on, racing a member by the name of Toa Spirit. June, 2009 Ibrow drops "Ask Vezon" and "Matoran Diaries". In The BZPower Challenge 2, Ibrow misses a challenge announcement, posting too late to make it to the final three. July & August, 2009 Ibrow remembers "Vultraz's Diner" for a time, while missing the entry date to The BZPower Challenge 3. There is a whole month of the forums being offline. Zeero, the creator of The BZPower Challenges, closes The BZPower Challenge 3, opening a new one, which Ibrow makes it into. September & October, 2009 The BZPower Challenge 3 slowly dies out. Ibrow writes the final chapter of "Vultraz's Diner", and begins writing the sequel. Ibrow enters a "Black Six" entry in the Bionicle Based Creations Contest (BBCC) #55, which does terribly. November, 2009 Ibrow writes a 200 post special, "The Hilarious Misadventures of Jaller". It lasts two chapters before dying. Ibrow posts "Vultraz's Journey", the sequel to "Vultraz's Diner". Ibrow enters in the BBCC #56, calling his entry "Cute Li'l Rahi". IT does terribly as well. December, 2009 Ibrow creates "Mecha Tahu" as a tribute to Bionicle ending. Ibrow builds the "Bionicle Stars ibrow Edition" as a second tibute to Bionicle ending and as a 1-Year Anniversary of being on BZPower. February, 2010 Ibrow enters BBCC #57 with "The Millenium Falcon". It is his smallest and most simplistic creation, yet it becomes his most popular creation and does relatively well in the polls. "Vultraz's Journey" dies. March, 2010 Ibrow builds the "Bionicle Stars ibrow Edition Ultra", but this batch is heavily criticized. April, 2010 Ibrow enters Comedies Contest #4 with "The Chronicles of Goob". "The Chronicles of Goob" does horribly, but it inspires Ibrow to write comedies once more. May, 2010 Ibrow begins to write "The New Vultraz's Diner", revamping the humour, characters, story, and writing of the original. Ibrow revamps "Matoran Diaries" into "Bionicle Diaries". "The New Vultraz's Diner" swiftly becomes popular. June, 2010 "The New Vultraz's Diner" shows no signs of slowing down. "Bionicle Diaries" begins to die. Bionicle Based Creations Black Six - BBCC #55 Entry Cute Li'l Rahi - BBCC #56 Entry The Millenium Falcon - BBCC #57 Entry Mecha Tahu - Bionicle Tribute 1/3 Bionicle Stars ibrow Edition - Bionicle Tribute 2/3 & 1-Year Anniversary Bionicle Stars ibrow Edition Ultra - Bionicle Tribute 3/3 Epics All of Ibrow's epics have been unsuccessful due to lack of interest and popularity. The Matoran Banditos - An epic written with Mrepic. The Adventures of Trylius - A slightly edited version of the Matoran Banditos. The Dimensional War Part 1: Bara-Magna - The first in a would-be series that died quickly. Survivor Bionicle - Too challenging and frustrating to write, so it was dropped. Comedies Where Ibrow shines most, and where his "home" is on BZPower. Vultraz's Diner - Ibrow's first comedy, it slowly died over a period of several months. Status: Dead/Complete Matoran Diaries - Ibrow's second comedy, it died after only a few months. Status: Dead Ask Vezon - Ibrow's unsuccessful foray into the "Ask" comedy genre. Status: Dead The Hilarious Misadventures of Jaller - A 200 post special that died after only two chapters. Status: Dead Vultraz's Journey - The supremely unsuccessful sequel to the orginal Vultraz's Diner. Status: Dead The Chronicles of Goob - An unsuccessful Comedies Contest #4 entry that inspired Ibrow to write comedies once more. Status: Dead The New Vultraz's Diner - Ibrow's most successful comedy ever, and a revamp of his first comedy. Status: In Progress Bionicle Diaries - A revamp of Matoran Diaries that may die. Status: Dying Future Plans Ibrow is currently planning to post a new creation on BZPower, one that was going to be a BBCC #59 entry, but didn't fit the requirements. Ibrow is about to start writing the next chapter of "The New Vultraz's Diner". Ibrow is deciding whether or not to make "The New Vultraz's Diner" the first comedy in a series. Category:Comedy Writers